creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Tor
Davids Hand zitterte unter der Anstrengung, die Brechstange gerade zu halten. „Komm schon“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und setzte erneut an. Mit einem lauten Knall schnellte die Eisentür auf und gab einen dunklen Raum preis. Er wusste, dass er nur wenig Zeit hatte, der Knall musste kilometerweit gehört worden sein. Bald würden sie bei ihm sein, und dann musste er schnellstens verschwinden. Er knipste seine Taschenlampe an und durchleuchtete den Raum. Seit dem Anbruch des Endes war anscheinend niemand hier gewesen. Die Akten waren alle fein säuberlich sortiert, alles an seinem Platz. David ging die Reihen entlang, suchte nach dem Buchstaben N. Seine Schritten hallten an den kahlen Wänden wider, während er eine hauchzarte Spur in der dicken Staubschicht hinterließ. „K....L....M“, flüsterte er, schulterte seinen Rucksack erneut und ein kalter Schauer überfuhr ihn, als er das N entdeckte. Der Karton war kleiner als die anderen um ihn herum, die Schrift leicht verwaschen, aber man konnte noch „Natalie Neuenhagen“ lesen. Mit zitternden Fingern zog er ihn aus dem Regal, stellte ihn auf dem Boden ab und ließ sich daneben nieder. Aus seinen Rucksack kramte er einen tragbaren DVD-Player, klappte ihn auf und seufzte. Es war so ein langer Weg bis hier her gewesen. Was, wenn es nicht funktionieren würde? Er öffnete den Karton und zog eine kleine Hülle heraus, darin lag eine unbeschriftete DVD. „Bitte funktioniere!“, hauchte er, legte die DVD ins Laufwerk und drückte auf Start. Der Bildschirm krisselte, dann war ein Standbild zu sehen mit den Zahlen 21122025. Er drückte auf Play, erhöhte die Lautstärke und starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm. ''---------------------------------------- Im Keller eines Polizeireviers Vor dem Ende der Welt'' ---- In einem Verhörraum ist eine Frau. Sie sitzt völlig ruhig auf dem Stuhl und fixiert einen Punkt außerhalb des Blickwinkels der Kamera. Eine Tür öffnet sich, knallt zu, und jetzt sind zwei Männer zu sehen, die sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzen, ein breiter Tisch trennt sie. „Warum ist das hier an?“, fragt sie direkt und zeigt mit einem schlanken Zeigefinger auf die Kamera. „Das ist für die Dokumentation wichtig“, erwidert der braunhaarige Mann. Seine Stimme ist dunkel, aber sehr weich. „Mein Name ist Westerhagen, das ist mein Kollege Erdmann“, er nickt mit dem Kopf leicht nach links zu dem blonden, etwas kleineren Mann. Er schaut sie sehr ernst an, vor ihm liegt eine aufgeschlagene Akte. „Wissen Sie, warum Sie hier sind?“, fragt Erdmann. Seine Stimme ist nicht weich, sie ist kalt und schneidend. Die Frau nickt, hält inne und wackelt dann mit dem Kopf hin und her. „Ich denke ja, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Was mich irritiert, ist, wo ist denn Herr Kowalski? Ich dachte, er wäre mit meinem Fall betraut?“ - „Er ist nicht mehr zuständig“, sagt Westerhagen knapp und zieht die Akte zu sich, „Frau Neuenhagen, ich weiß, dass sie alles bereits zu Protokoll gegeben haben. Aber wir möchten Ihre Geschichte gern erneut hören und ihnen Fragen stellen, die bisher nicht aufkamen. Verstehen Sie?“ Sie nickt, hebt die Arme und zieht sich das Haargummi etwas fester. Sie trägt einen strengen Pferdeschwanz, was ihr schönes Gesicht umso mehr betont. „Stimmt es, dass ihr Mann nun seit mehr als zwei Monaten vermisst wird?“ - „Zwei Monate und zwei Tage, um genau zu sein, ja.“ „Warum haben Sie ihn nicht direkt als vermisst gemeldet?“, fragt Erdmann und beobachtet ihre Reaktion genau. Natalie Neuenhagen sieht ihn an, ihr Blick ist ganz klar. „Mein Mann ist erwachsen. Wenn er nicht mehr bei mir sein wollte, hat das seinen Grund.“ „Das sagten Sie bereits“, Erdmann scheint leicht genervt, „aber warum Sie das denken, haben Sie nicht gesagt. Hatten Sie beide Streit?“ „Nein.“ - „Sprachen Sie über Trennung?“ „Gott bewahre, nein.“ Erdmann rollt mit den Augen, atmet tief durch. Westerhagen legt ihm eine Hand kurz auf den Arm und sagt dann: „Aber wenn alles gut zwischen Ihnen war, wieso sollte er dann einfach verschwinden?“ „Weil er es wollte, vermutlich.“ - „Oder Sie haben ihn verschwinden lassen!“, Erdmann schlägt mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. Natalie zuckt zusammen, erwidert dann seinen Blick aber kalt. „Ich liebe meinen Mann mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Ich könnte ihm niemals etwas antun!“ - „Verdammt nochmal, sie wollten keine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben, sie schließen ein Fremdverschulden konsequent aus, seine Tante hat uns informiert, nicht seine Ehefrau. Was sollen wir denn da denken?“ Natalies Blick huscht zu der Uhr an der Wand, dann wieder zu dem Polizisten. „Was Sie denken, Herr Erdmann, ist mir herzlich egal. Ich weiß, dass mein Mann nicht entführt oder ermordet wurde. Ich weiß, dass ich ihm nichts getan habe.“ „Warum wissen Sie das so genau?“, fragt Westerhagen sanft. Natalies Blick schweift ab, sie blickt ins Nichts, eine Träne rollt ihre Wange herab. „Wir haben vor drei Jahren die Diagnose bekommen. Krebs. Er hat gekämpft, für mich. Aber es wurde immer schlimmer. In den letzten Monaten war er mehr Geist als Mensch. Seine Liebe zu mir hat ihn am Leben erhalten. Vermutlich ist er irgendwo hingegangen, um-“, sie bricht ab, wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Das Schweigen ist erdrückend. „Warum sagen Sie es jetzt erst? Müssen wir etwa nach seiner Leiche suchen?“ Westerhagen wirft seinen Kollegen einen strafenden Blick zu. Er hasst Unsensibilität. Natalies Blick ist voller Zorn. „Er wollte seinen Frieden und Ruhe! Wenn ich ihm den geben kann, dann tue ich das auch, Sie beschissener Bastard. Mich interessiert nicht, was Sie nun tun“, sie schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her, runzelt die Stirn, „Sie sind keine echten Polizisten, nicht wahr? Irgendwas ist seltsam an Ihnen.“ Westerhagen rutscht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Offensichtlich fühlt er sich ertappt. „Nein“, gibt er zu, „Sie haben Recht. Wir kommen von einer speziellen Abteilung, die sich mit Experimenten und möglicherweise gefährlichen Erfindungen beschäftigt.“ „Was hat das mit mir und meinem Mann zu tun?“ „Wir haben seinen Computer durchsucht“, sagt Erdmann direkt und lehnt sich etwas vor, Natalie weicht nicht zurück, „und da haben wir einige interessante Daten gefunden.“ Sie schweigt erst, blickt wieder auf die Uhr, scheint plötzlich von einer inneren Unruhe gepackt zu werden. „Und zwar?“ „Ihr Mann hat sich mit Physik beschäftigt“, es ist keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Natalie lächelt verächtlich Erdmann an. „Sollte man annehmen, wenn er Professor der Physik ist, einen Lehrstuhl einnimmt und an Theorien experimentell forscht.“ Westerhagen nickt, macht sich eine Notiz in der Akte. „Sie sind Autorin?“ „Ja, das bin ich.“ „Eine seltsame Konstellation“, murmelt er und ein vernichtender Blick trifft ihn. „Ein Genie der Physik und eine Autorin passen also nicht zusammen?“, fauchte sie ihn an, „Mein Mann mochte vielleicht diese Welt erforschen, aber ich habe unendlich viele erschaffen! Er forschte, ob es Gott geben kann, ich war einer!“, sie atmet schwer, beruhigt sich und lehnt sich wieder zurück, den Blick auf die Uhr geheftet, „zumindest hat er das immer gesagt.“ „Waren Sie mit seiner aktuellen Forschung vertraut?“ Sie schweigt, spielt an ihrem Ehering herum. In der Ferne ist eine Sirene zu hören. Sie schließt die Augen lächelt sanft und blickt die Polizisten erneut an. „Welche Forschung genau meinen Sie?“ Erdmann zieht eine Kopie aus der Akte, knallt sie auf den Tisch. Darauf ist eine Zeichnung zu sehen, die einen kleinen, kastenförmigen Gegenstand zeigt. An ihm sind komplizierte Formen angeheftet. „Wissen Sie, was Ihr Mann da erfunden hat?“ „Was denken Sie, was das ist?“ „So läuft der Scheiß hier nicht, Sie-“, beginnt Erdmann, Westerhagen hebt die Hand und bringt ihn zum Schweigen, „wir denken, dass ein Dimensionsspalter ist. Er trennt unsere Dimension auf, und verbindet sie mit einer anderen. Dadurch haben wir Zugang zu einer anderen.“ Natalie ist still, erneut ist eine Sirene zu hören. Sie sieht unberührt auf das Blatt, dann wieder zur Uhr. Sie seufzt. „Und?“ „Wir sind daran interessiert. Denn wenn dieses Gerät, sofern er geschafft hat, es zu bauen, in falsche Hände gerät, könnte das Dimensionsreisen nicht mehr aufzuhalten sein.“ „Außerdem denken wir, dass Ihr Mann in eine andere Dimension ging“, sagt Erdmann und tippt auf das Blatt, „wir sind der Überzeugung, dass die Berechnungen stimmen. Er könnte so etwas gebaut haben.“ Sie schaut die beiden abschätzig an. „Sie irren sich.“ „Also hat er so was nicht gebaut?“ „Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt.“ Die beiden Ermittler sehen sich verwirrt an, blicken dann zu Natalie. Um ihrem Mund spielt ein Lächeln, das kälter als die Stimme Erdmanns ist. In ihren Augen funkelt etwas, was man später als Triumph deuten wird. „Was meinen Sie?“ „Es war nicht der Computer meines Mannes, den sie durchsucht haben, sondern meiner. Ich hätte ihn besser verschlüsseln müssen.“ Die Männer sind offensichtlich sprachlos. Natalie lacht sehr leise. „Das kleine Weibsbild. Die kleine Autorin. Haben Sie vorhin nicht zugehört? Ich hatte mehr Fantasie als mein Mann. Mein Mann hat sich nur mit dem Hier und Jetzt beschäftigt, ich aber mit dem 'was wäre wenn'. Ich habe in meinem Kopf über dieses Gerät nachgedacht. Ja, sie nennen es Dimensionsspalter, ich nenne es das Tor. Ich wollte es in meinem neuen Buch einbauen, erzählte meinem Mann euphorisch davon. Doch er freute sich nicht über meine geniale Idee. Er war still, stiller als sonst. Selbst nach der Diagnose hatte ich ihn nie so ruhig erlebt. Eines Abends kam er zu mir ins Bett, zeigte seine Berechnungen und sagte mir, meine Idee wäre bahnbrechend. Sie würde funktionieren. Ich hatte den Schlüssel zu unentdeckten Welten geschaffen“, sie ist rot im Gesicht und keucht fast während ihrer Ausführung, „und so bauten wir ihn, gemeinsam. Wir erschufen das Tor. Wir starteten einen Test, und es funktionierte! Wir konnten reisen.“ Sie stockt, zieht ihre Akte zu sich heran, dreht sie um und streckt die Hand aus, sie sieht Westerhagen direkt in die Augen, „dürfte ich bitte Ihren Bleistift haben?“ Ohne zu zögern gibt er ihn ihr. Sie malt einen Kreis aufs Papier. „Das ist unsere Welt, unser Universum“, sie malt einen weiteren Kreis daneben, „das ist eine mögliche Welt“, sie radiert bei beiden Kreisen eine kleine Stelle weg und verbindet sie mit zwei Strichen, „und das ist der Tunnel, durch den wir treten. Man muss aber genau wissen, in welche Welt man will. Sonst bleibt man im Tunnel stecken.“ Erdmann räuspert sich, seine Stimme ist trotzdem brüchig, „Ihr Test hat funktioniert?“ „Oh ja, sehr gut sogar.“ Westerhagen öffnet den Mund, stockt und schließt ihn wieder. Natalie grinst ihn an. „Sie haben die Lücke gefunden, nicht wahr?“ Erdmann sieht zu ihm rüber. Ein Fragezeichen spiegelt sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber, Sie sagten, man muss genau wissen, in welche Welt man will“, sie nickt und ermutigt ihn so zum Weitersprechen. „Woher wussten Sie, in welche Welt Sie wollen?“ Natalie fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Ihr armen, kleinen, dummen Männer“, flüstert sie, „ich seid so in euren Vorstellungen gefangen, dass ihr nicht über euren Tellerrand schaut. Ich habe es bereits zweimal gesagt. Ist es wirklich so abwegig, was wir taten?“, sie schaut zu Erdmann, dann zu Westerhagen. In einem vertraulichen Tonfall sagt sie: „Ich glaube nicht, dass der da“, sie zeigt auf den Blonden, „einen Schimmer davon hat, aber Sie könnten es schaffen. Denken Sie nach!“ Erdmann erhebt sich mit zornigen Gesicht, er scheint kurz davor, die Frau zu schlagen, sein Partner zwingt ihn mit einem festen Griff an der Schulter wieder auf den Stuhl. Seine Gedanken rasen, er überlegt, was sie meinen könnte. Ihr Gesicht ist direkt vor seinem. Sie ist gespannt, fast aufgeregt. Irgendwo in der Ferne erklingt zum dritten Mal eine Sirene. Sein Handy vibriert in seiner Hosentasche. Und als ob das leichte Rütteln an seinem Bein seine Gehirnzellen in Schwung gebracht hätten, schießt im die Erkenntnis durch den Kopf. Sein Körper reagiert vor seinem Verstand. Er keucht, beginnt zu schwitzen, sein Herz rast. „Bücher“, keuchte er und blickt Erdmann panisch an, „Es sind Bücher!“ Zufrieden lehnt sich Natalie in ihren Stuhl zurück und verschränkt die Arme. Sie hat etwas von einem General, der einen Sieg errungen hat. „Aber natürlich“, Erdmann wendet den Kopf, mustert die Frau lange, „Sie haben ein Tor zu Welten geschaffen. Aber keine Paralleluniversen oder Dimensionen. Sondern zu Büchern!“ „No shit, Sherlock“, kichert sie. Auf eine gruselige Art und Weise wirkt sie wie ein Schulmädchen, das bei einem tollen Streich ertappt wurde. „Ja, mein Mann und ich haben ein Gerät entwickelt, dass das Tor zu den Buchwelten öffnet. Wir traten ein und kamen zurück. Aber nur mit diesem Gerät kann man reisen. Das Tor schließt sich hinter einem. Beide Seiten sind dann versiegelt.“ Sie schaut erneut auf die Uhr und Erdmann fällt es zum ersten Mal auf. „Was tun Sie da? Haben Sie noch einen wichtigen Termin?“ „Nein, aber es beginnt.“ „Was beginnt?“, fragt Westerhagen, seine Lippen sind trocken wie die Sahara. „Wissen Sie, die Lebewesen in den Büchern sind nicht glücklich, wenn man ihr Universum stört. Sie existieren dort seit Ewigkeiten, leben in einer endlosen Schleife aus Schmerz, Demütigung, Verrat und Langeweile. Und dann kamen wir, haben sie aufmerksam gemacht. Wir haben ihnen aus Versehen gezeigt, was es heißt, ein unbegrenztes Universum zu haben. Selbst entscheiden zu können, was man tut und lässt.“ In ihren Augen schwimmen Tränen, sie schluckt trocken und fährt fort: „Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, aber wir haben keine Wahl gehabt. Wir mussten es tun.“ „Was tun?“, fragt Erdmann und hebt den Kopf. Eine Tirade an Sirenen ist zu vernehmen, nun vibriert auch Erdmanns Telefon. „Wir haben sie geweckt. Sie wurden hungrig. Aber wir wollten zurückkehren, wir sollten wieder in diese Welten steigen können, hatten aber Angst um unser Leben, also machten wir einen Deal“, sie räuspert sich, wirkt wieder gefasst, „sie würden uns in Ruhe lassen, würden uns einen Ausweg geben und uns beschützen. Dafür müssen wir ihnen eine Welt geben. Diese Welt“, setzt sie noch hinzu. „Wem haben Sie das versprochen?“ Natalie wirkt verwirrt. „Wissen Sie es wirklich nicht?“ „Den Monstern“, wispert Westerhagen von plötzlicher Erkenntnis getroffen. Natalie nickt langsam. „Sie nennen sie Monster, ich jedoch fortan Verbündete. Die Sirenen sagen mir, dass sie das Ende der Welt eingeläutet haben. Heute Morgen habe ich die Ersten befreit, sie durch das Tor in unsere Welt schreiten lassen. Wir haben eine genaue Uhrzeit ausgemacht, bei der sie durch die Stadt wandern sollen. Sobald ich daheim bin, werde ich alle anderen befreien, ihnen das Tor übergeben und zu meinen geliebten Mann gehen.“ Entsetzen macht sich breit, Angst schießt durch die Körper der Männer. „Wen haben Sie freigelassen?“ Sie scheint zu überlegen, kommt aber zu dem Schluss, dass es nun auch keine Rolle mehr spielt. „Dracula, Cthululu, Quetzalcoatl, Dagon, Sauron und seine Ringgeister, Frankenstein und nicht zu vergessen Doktor John Dee!“, sie zählte die Wesen an den Fingern ab, „Doktor John Dee wird als Rädelsführer dafür sorgen, dass meine Sicherheit gewährleistet ist.“ „Ihre Sicherheit?“, keucht Erdmann, „Wie können Sie sich sicher sein, dass diese Viecher nicht auch Ihnen schaden werden? Und wir müssen Sie hier behalten, Sie sind eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit, Sie haben Monster auf Deutschland losgelassen!“ „Auf die Welt“, korrigiert sie ihn automatisch, nickt dann aber ernst, „Sie haben natürlich Recht, ich kann mir nicht zu einhundert Prozent sicher sein. Ich vertraue ihnen aber, denn ich habe ihnen eine endlose Welt voller Spaß, Schmerz und Verderben geschenkt.“ Sie breitet die Arme aus. Sie wirkt fast wie ein Priester, der seine Jünger empfängt. Die Kamera wackelt, als der Raum erbebt. Putz rieselt von der Decke. „Ha! Mir juckt der Daumen schon, sicher naht ein Sündensohn“, wispert sie. Erdmann und Westerhagen springen auf, sind kurze Zeit außerhalb des Bildes. „Sie kommen mit uns!“, schreit Erdmann panisch. Natalie schaut ihn. „Ich denke, Sie verstehen nicht“, sagt sie ruhig und sachlich, „meine Eskorte ist hier. Wenn Sie mich mitnehmen, werden die Befreiten mich holen und ihnen ungesagte Dinge antun. Sie könnten mich auch töten, aber das würde Ihnen nichts bringen. Der Tod wäre Ihnen garantiert. Was Sie tun werden, ist, mich gehen lassen, damit ich Ihnen Zeit verschaffen kann, sich zu verstecken. Ich werde mit meiner Eskorte gehen und Sie zurücklassen. Ihnen wird nichts geschehen.“ „Darf ich Ihnen noch ein paar Fragen stellen?“, fragt Westermann sehr leise und setzt sich auf seinen Platz zurück. Seine Haare sind weiß vom Putz. „Willst du mich verarschen?“, schreit Erdmann, „Wir müssen weg!“ - „Wenn wir sterben, dann möchte ich nicht dumm sterben“, Westermann dreht sich zu Natalie, sieht sie lange an. „Ist ihr Mann in Sicherheit?“ - „Ja, ich habe ihn vor langer Zeit in Sicherheit gebracht. Ich musste hier bleiben, um das Tor für die Befreiten zu öffnen, einen Vertrag aushandeln. Erst dann durfte ich gehen. Dass das Verschwinden meines Mannes auffallen würde, war nicht geplant“, lächelnd neigt sie den Kopf, „Er ist nun in einer Welt, einem Buch, in der er gesund ist. Kein Krebs, keine Angst, nur Seelenfrieden.“ - „Welches Buch ist es?“ Sie lacht schallend, ehrlich und erfreut. „Ich mag Sie, ich kann sie gut leiden! Raten Sie, kommen Sie!“ Er muss nicht lange nachdenken. „Sie haben ein völlig neues Buch geschrieben, nicht wahr?“ Ihr Augenzwinkern ist Antwort genug. „Wer wird sie abholen?“ „John Dee, er hat versprochen, mich zu holen. Oh, und mein Liebling, habe ich vergessen, er hat sich förmlich darum gerissen!“. Sie beugt sich erneut vor und haucht: „Es.“ Vor Westermann Augen tauchen Bilder aus dem verstörenden Horrorfilm auf. Er bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Sie haben das schlimmste Monster aller Zeiten auf uns losgelassen!“ Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. Die Tür des Raumes schlägt polternd auf. Man hört Erdmann panisch schreien. „Wer sind Sie? Wer sind Sie?!“ Ins Bild kommt ein Mann mittleren Alters. Er trägt einen Spitzbart und einen schlichten grauen Anzug. Hinter ihm steht ein Clown mit unfassbar langen, spitzen Zähnen und einem einzelnen roten Ballon in der Hand. Der Mann legt den Kopf schief, schaut Westermann lange an, dann Erdmann. „Es ist eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Doktor John Dee“, es schwingt ein hauchzarter englischer Akzent mit, den man nur in der Zeit der Renaissance hörte. Er blickt in die Kamera und ein zartes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, dann wendet er sich zu Natalie. „Madame, darf ich bitten?“, er streckt ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie annimmt. Sie erhebt sich. „Meine Herren, ich werde Sie nun verlassen. Mein Mann wartet und ich bin sehr müde. Bleiben Sie hier in dem Raum. Und Herr Erdmann“, sie wendet sich zu dem Mann, der leichenblass zitternd an einer Wand steht, „Ich wünsche mir, dass Sie lange genug leben, um das Ende der Welt mitzuerleben, Sie selbstgefälliges Arschloch.“ - „Stopp!“, ruft Westermann, bewegt sich keinen Millimeter von seinem Stuhl weg, sein Blick ist auf den Clown geheftet. „Was ist es? Wie sieht das Tor aus?“ Sie blickt auf ihre Hand, dreht den Ehering langsam hin und her. „Erst als ich Wilhelm kennenlernte, verstand ich, dass die Liebe der Ursprung jeglicher Fantasie ist.“ Mit diesen Worten öffnet John Dee die Tür, Natalie tritt ins Freie. „Gott stehe uns bei“, haucht Erdmann. „Aus, kleines Licht, Leben ist wandelnd Schattenbild“, wispert Westerhagen, schließt die Augen. Plötzlich ist eine Nahaufnahme des Clowns zu sehen, wie er in die Kamera lacht. Die Kamera erlischt mit einem Bildfehler. ---- David war durchgeschwitzt. Er hatte mehr Informationen bekommen, als er jemals gehofft hatte. Er wusste jetzt, wer für das Ende verantwortlich war, wer die Monster befreit hatte. Und er hatte das verstanden, was den Polizisten entgangen war. Das Tor war der Ehering. Er und die Organisation des Widerstandes mussten ihn finden, so könnten sie das Tor öffnen und die Monster zurück in ihre Welten schicken! In der Ferne hörte er ein Kichern, ein Rascheln von Flügeln und einen markerschütternden, nicht menschlichen Schrei. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu ihm. Er packte all seine Sachen zusammen und rannte aus dem Gebäude heraus. Er musste überleben, er musste weiterkämpfen. Diese Monster durften nicht siegen. Menschen erschufen mit ihrer Fantasie Welten und Monster. Und jetzt waren sie hier. Die Befreiten erhoben sich gegen ihre Schöpfer. Frischfleisch. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Pasta des Monats